


The 7 Days of SpideyNova!

by Dragonfire13



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Spideynova - Freeform, Spideynova Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SpideyNova Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddly

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the trumble  
> spideynovaweek.tumblr.com/week1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's sick and wants to cuddle. His not taking no as an answer.

"Peter dude. I know that your sick but that doesn't mean you can use me as a pillow, bed thing!" Sam said to his very sick boyfriend who was at the moment curled up on his chest, legs tangled with his. Peter ignored him and just nuzzled his face deeper into Sam's chest, while muttering a replay so soft that Sam couldn't hear. "What?" Sam asked while going and bringing a hand up to gently stroke Peter's hair. Peter shifted a bit before saying "But your a comfy pillow."

"Your going to get me sick."

"Then you can use me as a pillow later, now be quite i'm trying to sleep." Peter said while closing his eyes.

"The team or May could find us like this." Sam said as he thought about how they both still haven't told Ava, Danny, Luke, or May about the fact there dating along with everyone else they knew. Peter just gave a grunt to show he didn't care and still wasn't going to move, he even let his sticking power out so that now Sam  _couldn't_ move him. "I'm going to hold that your a cuddlier over your head, you know this right?"

Sam didn't get a reply from Peter but was okay with that as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to also fall asleep not knowing that not even five minutes later Peter's bedroom door opened to Ava walking in and freezing as she saw them. A grin split across Ava's face as she quickly got her phone out and took pictures to show Luke and Danny later, while also trying to hide the fact that she thought they looked so cute curled up against each other.


	2. Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets hurt daring a fight with a villain. Peter lets the spider side of him out.

Peter can honestly say that his never felt the hot flames of rage so much till this very second. He could  _feel_ the spider side of himself screaming in rage wanting out so that it could kill the villain in front of him. And the next second it was doing just that more or less. The spider side was leaping through the army of robots slipping through them like water around rocks.

Peter remembered how the day had started out fairly well, he woke up curled around Sam which was always a plus. Another one was that they didn't have to hide it from Ava, Danny, Luke or Aunt May anymore thanks to Ava showing them that photo a month ago. It also meant that if he was just a little bit more protective of Nova daring battles no one really minded. Much. Around noon though Fury called the team saying that a new villain calling himself Doctor Robot was leading a robot army that looked a  _lot_ like giant cats into the middle of New York and the Avengers needed help destroying the robots and catching the guy.

When they got there White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Power Man went to help Hawkeye and Black Widow while Nova and Spider-man went to help Captain America. They stayed there fighting alongside for a bit tell Nova said he saw the villain and went to attack before anyone could stop him. Doctor Robot had just laughed as Nova attacked and throw him into a half collapsed building that went fully down from the impact. That's when the spider in Spider-man came out. 

Two sharp, black, dagger like blades that he didn't even know he had slide out of the top of his hands as his teeth became sharper more fang like. Peter let out a growl as he leaped up onto the Hulk's shoulder before using him like a springboard and leaping over the Avengers heads to tackle the new villain down adn started ripping and tearing through the armor to get at the man inside.

Peter retracted the daggers just before his fist slammed into the man's face, and didn't stop even as the blood splattered onto his hands. He felt hands grab his arms and the fangs on his teeth rip out of his mask allowing him to turn and hiss at the person while a man's voice yelled "Son stop! His down!"

"Spider-man stop!" another yelled before he felt something grab and lift him away. Hissing again he twisted around to see the Hulk holding him, while he wiggled trying to get free without hurting him. "Spider-man calm down." Iron Man said as he slowly walked over towards the kid who seemed to be glaring now teeth bared in anger. The heroes froze as they looked and the Avengers suddenly remembered when Logan had gone feral and attacked them all like a wild animal would. "Whoa Spidey calm down." Power Man said as he and the others including Nova who was being supported between Iron Fist and Power Man.

"Kids stay back. This could get dangerous." Captain America warned the team, while he readied his shield. The Team looked at each other for a moment before noting that Peter had stopped moving and White Tiger went to say "Watch ou-!" but was cut off by Hulk's yell of pain as one of the black daggers that came out of Peter's wrist was stabbed down into Hulk's hand making him drop said person.

Peter rolled as soon as he hit the ground, and bounced to his feet ready for a fight but stopped as Sam's voice reached his ears saying "Spider-man, babe calm down." Nova had moved forward after shoving Power Man and Iron Fist off. He was limping but ignored it as he put both hands up and was saying in a softer voice "Peter, it's Sam remember? Need to calm down i'm fine, and your scaring me." Sam decided talking to him like a wounded animal maybe wasn't the  _best_ idea but it was the only thing he could think of.

Spider-man stared at Sam for a long moment before he pitched forward and stumbled before speaking and saying "What happened?" then a "Nova! Your hurt! Why are you standing you need medical attention now!" while going over and grabbed Nova who was now laughing up a storm.

"We have are own Hulk on the team." Power Man muttered to White Tiger who snickered before they went over to help Iron Fist and Spider-man with Nova. The Avengers watched in confusion wondering what the hell just happened before Captain America made a chocking noise as he watched Nova lift Spider-man's mask to his nose and kiss him slowly. "Nova!" Peter yelled as he jerked back after the kiss his face red, while he pulled down his mask and glared at Nova who was laughing up a storm now. "What? Don't say you've never wanted to kiss in front of the Avengers just to see there faces." Sam said and the team couldn't help but laugh at the faces they were now getting, the one from Captain America being the most hilarious of them all.


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides to take Peter on a nice date were everything will be perfect! To bad it doesn't go that way.

Sam could do this. Yes, yes he could. Sam grinned to himself as he thought about how this date would be prefect after so many failed dates this one was going to be amazing! HE had even gotten Ava, Danny, and Luke to help watch out for anything that could make this date a fail because after ten times it was starting to get old. Sam grins as he leads Peter towards the restaurant that was one of there favorite places to eat as a team but knew that Peter would still love it. "Are you going to tell me what were doing today or is it a surprise?" Peter finally asked.

"It's a surprise Web-head."

"Is that why are friends are following us?"

"There just there encase a villain attacks, a robber happens, or something. Because nothing will destroy this date. Nothing!" Sam said determined because it's also the dates he plans that go wrong. The dates Peter plans always go just fine, nothing ever seems to happen. "Hmm.." Peter says humms before gently tightening his grip on Sam's hand slowly him down to a gently walk instead of a mad dash. "Don't you think a nice walk to dinner is better then a mad dash?"

"Yeah, but we have to hurry so that nothing can happen and stop us." Sam said while trying to get Peter to walk faster who did mostly just to humor him. Peter smiled softly before looking down an alley and noticing a lady being robbed. He started to move towards it but was stopped by Sam who hissed "Danny's got it covered, Pete. Remember you are  _not_ Spider-man tonight."

"Okay, okay." Peter said while glancing down to see iron Fist drop down into the alley and save the woman. Both teens kept on walking and finally got to the small restaurant were they both ordered what they always got. Didn't went fine, and Sam was starting to relax and joke around with Peter when there SHIELD comms went off. "What now?" Sam muttered before answering his and looking at Fury who told them to get to Central Park were a villain was running around turning people into animals and the Avengers needed help since half of there team was well... animals.

 "Were be there in a couple minutes." Peter told him before turning the wrist com off and looking at Sam who seemed to be seething with anger. "Sam-..." Peter began but stopped when Sam turned and started to walk towards were the team was standing. Iron Fist passed Sam his helmet while Peter brought out his Spider-man mask from his pocket and placed it on while stripping out of his shirt and jeans to show his costume on under it. "Nova's pretty mad huh?" White Tiger said as the team ran towards the battle were Nova already was at having flown ahead of them.

"Yeah, I think it's because so many of our dates are being ruined by super-villains." Peter told her as he swung from tree to tree or to light post. He stopped though and stared with shock at how Nova now stood shaking the villain screaming at him about why tonight, why did he have to attack tonight when everything else had gone just right he had to go and ruin it. "Uhh.. Spidey do you want to calm your boyfriend down before he kills the guy... Or..?" Power Man said while looking at Nova.

Spider-man sighed before going and swinging himself up onto a tree close to Nova and yelled "Nova! Dude put the man down we won." Nova glanced at Spider-man before sighing and lowing himself and the villain down to the ground and landing while dropping the guy on his butt. Peter dropped to the ground besides him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder while saying "Hey, its okay."

"No, it's really not. I mean I try so hard to make the perfect date for you because you always come up with amazing dates and then something like this always happens!" Nova said anger lacing his voice. Peter was silent for a moment before going and wrapping both arms around Nova and resting his head on the other boy's helmet while just whispering "But all your dates are amazing, Sam. Be quite and listen." Peter hissed when Sam made a noise "There all so different and have so much meaning, and I have so much fun on them even if a bad guy comes out attacking and stuff. It just makes it more interesting. Now how about we go sailing through the New York sky and make fun of triple J?"

Nova stared at him for a moment before nodding and following after his boyfriend who disappeared into the trees to get himself better room to leap into the air.


	4. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday was movie night no if, and's, or buts about it. The whole team knew this. They also knew that the love seat was Peter's and Sam's seat every single Saturday.

"What are we watching tonight?" Sam asks as he flops down onto the love seat half on the seat, half on Peter.

Ava grins a evil grin before holding up a movie and saying "Blood and Guts 2." (not a real movie!) Sam felt his heart drop into his stomach but instead just nodded and laid his head on Peter's shoulder ready to hold onto his bug for dear life. He  _hated_ horror movies and always had nightmares after watching them. He jumped in surprise when he felt an arm wrap around his waist bringing him closer to Peter's chest and giving him a horrible view of the movie.

Sam grinned and closed his eyes for a moment glad that even though he never told Peter about his hate of horror movies. Peter somehow knew and was acting like he just wanted to hold Sam closer. Yeah his boyfriend rocked. Sam cringed though when he heard screams and the sound of blood spluttering coming from the TV and the gasps of his friends as they were glued to the TV. Yep, best boyfriend ever.


	5. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes Sam to the Carnival. Everything goes well tell they see the rest of there team mates that they haven't told about them dating and have to keep ducking into random plaves to hide.

 "Cotton candy is amazing." Peter stated as he bit into the blue fluffy candy.

"Your only saying that because that's your fifth cotton candy." Sam said defending the carnival. Peter just shrugged and said "If they don't want me to eat it they shouldn't make it taste so good."

"I'm pretty sure the goal is for you to eat it." Sam told him while gently holding Peter's hand, they still were on the whole only holding hands thing. Sam smiled as he looked around and decided that for a third date it was going pretty well all things considere. No supervillains were attacking for once, SHIELD wasn't calling them for some surpris training exercise (that no one wanted), and the team were iff doing there own thing.

Nothing was going to ruin this night. Nothing at all.

"Ava wait up!" Luke's voice made both voice freeze and turn slightly to see Ava marching down the rows looking at things but still comin straight at Peter and Sam. The now forgotten cotton candy falls to the ground as Peter grabs Sam's hand and quickly drags him to the closes place to hide which turns out to be getting on the roller coaster.

Ava stood looking around not noticing her two team mates going up on the roller coaster and muttered a "I could have sworn I saw Peter and Sam." before turning as Luke and Danny caught up to her.

After the roller coaste and finding out that Peter had an iron stomach, both turned towards the game stalls and had to use the smelly bathroom close by to hide from there friends. The game of having fun then hiding went on and soon both were having fun finding the weirdest places to hide and actually stalked there friends for a couple minutes before going on more rides on the other side of ther carnival.

Glancing at his phone Peter noted that they had time for one more ride and decided that it was time to be cheesy and grabbed Sam's hand while saying "Come on, time for the last ride." before leading his boyfriend towards the ferris wheel. Peter grinned as they got into the small box and looked out the window as the wheel started to go and the box went up higher and higher.

As they started to reach the top Peter gathered his rather failing courage and whispered a soft "Sam?" making the other boy turn from where he had been looking out across the fair towards him and half jumped as soft lips gently pressed against his neither noticing that o the ground Danny had just pointed them out and there team mates were watching in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was suppose to be done like last month buuuut school is really tough and yeah...
> 
> Did this on my phone so I will go back later and fix spelling errors! (if I made any)


End file.
